New Things to Learn
"New Things to Learn" is a story written by Loco123456 Story The "Work Meeting" had already finished, but the Dispatcher had asked for Theodore and Hank to stay behind before starting their jobs. "There are some new companies that want us to help them. They are located close to the shore, out on the ocean. I need every tugboat available to help out so that we can help them and our harbor out." The two tugs were still confused. "You'll have to complete a test before being allowed onto the ocean. This will happen next Thursday. Pearl and Petra will be available in the evening to help you prepare for the test. Now please go to work." "Imagine us, finally being allowed onto the ocean!" exclaimed Theodore as he left to meet a ship at Blandford. "Yeah..." said Hank. He was thinking about having to complete the test, and it didn't appeal to him. That evening Theodore met Pearl at her dock and asked for her to help him study. He collected Brunswick and they set off. "Tonight we'll go to the Big Harbour Quarry," said Pearl thoughtfully. "I thought these were companies that didn't belong to the harbor," said Theodore, feeling a little confused. "Nope, they are apart of the Big Harbour!" They arrived at Blandford. "See those yellow bell buoys over there?" "Yes." "They mark the way." As they began to leave Theodore noticed other colored bell buoys; red, blue, and green. "Where do those bell buoys help us go?" he asked excitedly. "You'll see," said Pearl kindly. The next day Theodore was still asleep; the "Work Meeting" had already begun. "I'll wake him up," said Hank. "Please don't wake him. He has studied hard I hear. Now, let's begin. George, you'll continue helping to build the new docks here." George whistled two toots. "Emily..." It wasn't until later that morning that Theodore finally woke up and was working hard. He had to move a damaged ship to the Repair Dock. As he was going over there he met Hank passing by with Bonivista. "Going to join me tonight for studying?" asked Theodore. "I'm going to visit Bluenose!" declared Hank. That upset Theodore; he wanted his friend to do well too, but if Hank didn't want to study, then it'd be his fault for not going out to the ocean. Testing day soon arrived. Theodore got Petra and Hank had Pearl. "Hank, we'll go to the Quarry," said Pearl. "Okay," said Hank tiredly. He'd studied all the routes last night with Petra. He soon arrived at Blandford. "The Q-" "You can't help him," said Pearl. Blandford dinged his bell. "Maybe the Quarry's that way," said Hank, going towards the blue bell buoys. "Let's go then," said Pearl. But Hank was wrong; they ended up at the Lumber Mill. "Hi Hank, nice to see you. Hope your test is going well," said Petra. "Thanks," said Hank, feeling silly. Later that afternoon the test was over. The Dispatcher spoke to both of them individually. "Theodore, you have passed your test. You shall begin working straight away. You may return to your harbor duties." Theodore whistled proudly as he left. Soon Hank came. "Hank, you haven't passed your test. I'm sorry, but in order to help you see the seriousness of things, you'll take over helping to build the three new docks." "Yes Sir," said Hank weakly. In the morning Hank began to help by having Shelburne dig up mud, dirt, and rocks to make the water deeper. "Nice day isn't it?" asked Shelburne cheerfully. "Yeah." "I know it stinks that you didn't pass your test, but I bet you'll eventually get a second chance." "I hope so," said Hank sadly. Meanwhile Sigrid arrived at the Great Ocean Dock that night. Hank was still working, but the others were just beginning "Story Telling Time" when she arrived. "I'm going to join the Great Ocean Tug and Salvage Company!" she announced. The others, even Hank, were surprised. "That's great! When will you start?" "When the new docks are finished," said Sigrid. "New docks, but there's only you." "Oh, there 's another ship who'll arrive tomorrow. Her name's Jessica, and she's a crane ship." "Kind of like Clayton?" asked Foduck. "Exactly! And the pilot boats are joining too." "Wow! A big team!" said Emily. The next day the docks were beginning to enter the final stages; planks were being put in and everything. The new ship, Jessica had also arrived. She was going to help out too, along with Sigrid. The other tugs felt a little left out. "I wish I could help," sighed Emily. "I wish I still had the job," grumbled George. "At least Hank won't feel upset anymore," said Theodore. Hank was feeling upset, but the two ships didn't say anything about it. "The last planks are here," shouted Sigrid. "Tonight, we begin a new career!" Sigrid was right again; when the pilot boats, Jessica, and Sigrid were in the new docks it signaled to welcome their new members. The next day Jessica and George left with Rebecca to lift an old ship out and take it to the Big Harbor Salvage Yard on the ocean. "Great work George," cheered Jessica as she watched him leave. "I've never seen such strong tugboats." Hank was studying hard this time; he'd been given a second chance. He was leaving with Petra as Geroge and Jessica arrived. "How was it pulling up that old wreck?" asked Bedford. "Were you safe?" asked Lilly. "How big was it?" George felt jealous; the attention was on her. "They think she did all the work, when she and I did it together," he thought angrily as he floated away. That night George saw Rebecca coming up to him on his way home. "Foduck's reported yet another wreck, by Shipwreck Rock. We must move it. Warn Jessica to meet me at Blandford." "She's busy. Besides, I'll be able to haul it up." So the two friends left for Shipwreck Rock. When they arrived, Northumberland was there. "Lower your hauling rope a little to the left," he said over the radio, nudging it so to help things go a little faster. "You got it. Permission to haul up!" George began, but he didn't know that it was indeed a big ship, and he wasn't strong enough. "Must, lift it," he groaned. With a loud BANG his engine broke down. Rebecca left to get Jessica. "If only I hadn't been jealous of her," he sighed. "She is a great ship afterall; stronger than any ship that I've ever known to lift things." Finally Jessica arrived with Emily and Theodore. "I'll take George to the Repair Dock," said Theodore. "And I'll help Jessica," said Emily. The next morning Jessica and Hank both arrived to visit George. "Guess what George," exclimaed Hank. "I can finally help out on the ocean." "Wonderful Hank," said George. "I better goet to work, bye!" "Jessica, thanks for helping me last night. I was wondering if you could, um, tell me an ocean story." "I can tell you a harbor story, about the time I had an accident of my own." And as she began, George had a feeling, that this could be a start to a great new friendship. Category:Loco123456's Stories